Quiescent of A Dream
by SDF Minorin
Summary: Sometimes you just dream of that one memory, while the other just waits for you to finally wake up.


You know that once you've fallen asleep forever, you'll never wake up. You think you'll be inside an eternal dream or in some occurrences, nightmares. Yet, you had dreamt about someone, you've always had. A dream in which you were with everyone you cared for and loved. As a matter of fact, you have recalled going to the park with your best friend, but you can't remember who, nor their face. It's as if your slowly forgetting all that has happened. But you had kept trying to keep the dreams inside your heart possibly.

Then there was just this one time that you had awoke from your dream, pulling you into reality for just a moment.

As for that one moment, you saw a flash of blonde as your eyes opened slightly. The blonde had pure sadness and hope evident in her eyes. You wish to stay up, wide awake and say something, but something drags you back into the darkness as you close your eyes. And yet, you manage to say one word, making the blond react by holding your right hand then placing it against her left cheek with her gaze full of worry and happiness you guess.

".. Elicchi.."

* * *

You've spent the whole day at home, studying as you have finished all your homework and chores or cleaning up your whole apartment. You've finished early as you have been used to been living on your own.

As you decided to go to sleep and stop studying, a knock comes from the door. You get up from the floor as to where you were sitting down on a cushion, and went to open the door.

When you've opened it, you see a familiar sight to you. Your best friend, smiling and holding up a basket, one that looks like the one you bring to picnics.

You gently smile back to her and then told her that you'll get ready in a bit. Then you recalled your own manners, as you don't want her to wait in front of your apartment door, so you told her just to wait in the living room. She had complied and walked swiftly along with you to the living room, and as she had gotten comfy with a seat to her liking, you go quickly, yet maybe elegantly, not to embarrass yourself to your room.

You change your clothes quickly, not wanting your guest to wait too long, and smiled at your appearance from the mirror your looking at. As you feel satisfied with what you're wearing, you go back to where your guest is waiting, at the living room.

Your guest turns her head around, as she heard you walking from your room, then smiles.

"You look beautiful as usual." She says, and you suddenly feel your cheeks getting a bit hotter.

She then giggles at you, knowing that you barely get embarrassed in front of everyone, since you usually do the teasing.

* * *

Rain comes down, as soon as you two arrive at the park. You and your friend are now drenched from the water pouring down. Luckily, you decide to go to the nearest place with some protection against the rain, and started running, grabbing your friend's hand along with you.

Now you feel a bit sad, for the picnic your friend planned didn't go so well today. Seeing your expression, your friend reassured you and said that you and her can still enjoy it. She now decides to also grab you by your hand and ran with the rain falling on you both. She then stops, arriving at her destination, in front of your apartment door once more.

"We can still do many things here you know." And once again she smiles at you, making your worries disappear once more.

You smile back too, then went to open your apartment's door.

* * *

As you two were now finally done drying both of yourselves, your friend goes back to the basket she brought along with her and prepared the things inside of it on the table of the kitchen to eat.

After eating, you both wash the dishes together because you both know that you'll be forever in an endless argument of politeness, and decided to do it together.

Then after washing the dishes, your friend decides to sleepover, because she notices the rain isn't stopping for a while. You had agreed with her and she went to the living room to call her house informing that she'll stay for the night at your apartment.

* * *

You've now lent some of your clothes to your friend, as she didn't have any with her, except for the ones she was wearing earlier. Knowing that your dear friend is afraid of the dark, you let the lamp on in a setting that's not too dark nor too bright, to make her feel safe and for you too sleep in a way you can't be bothered by the light.

She sleeps beside you, as you didn't have any futons with you at the moment.

Your heart starts to slowly beat rapidly, as you already know your own feelings for your friend next to you. Yet you still gently smile at her, knowing that it could never happen as you think she may not feel the same way as you do. You've been holding it all in for the time when you've just met her.

Though tonight, you've accidentally let out a few words from your mouth, but luckily it's in a whispered tone, and you know that your friend should be in a deep sleep right now. So you decide you'll now go to sleep, before she actually wakes up.

You close your eyes to fall asleep, but instead something soft is placed upon your lips. Your eyes open at that moment, seeing your friend blush and quickly, yet slowly backed away from the kiss she had placed on you. She had also muttered the same thing, but with a blush evident on her face.

".. I - I love you too.."

You had now felt shocked and so happy, that you just giggled at her for her cuteness she just showed you. And it leaves your heart to still beat quick. You know hug her while she faces the other way due to embarrassment, but in the end, she turns around to hug you too.

You both smile at each other before falling asleep together, and possibly thinking to be in the same dream.

* * *

Your eyes slowly open. You noticed that your not in your room, but a completely different room. Yet you feel something warm holding your right hand, and decided to look at the extra source of warmth you held.

You spotted a blur of blonde as you looked. And you manage to say the same word.

".. Eli.. cchi...?"

The blonde now showed signs of waking up from her sleep. Now fully awake, tears had started flowing down from her face, full of happiness, unlike the one time where she had seemed all sad or worried.

".. Nozomi.."

The tears had kept falling down from her face, but she didn't stop smiling. You had also done the same too.

"I'm home, Elicchi."

With that, Eli had called the rest of μ's and told them about your recovery. Then after at least 10 minutes had passed, everyone had appeared around the bed you were laying down on. Some had cried a bit, greeted you or jumping on you to hug you, and apparently Umi didn't stop them nor Maki.

And with the commotion of everyone there, Eli was still holding onto your hand the whole time, making you feel at ease.

* * *

 **A/N: Too much osu. I need to update. xD as for this story, I'm too lazy to put an omake, maybe next time if I remember. I also wanted to try using this writing style for once, but I think my other one is more comfortable. gg desu gg.**


End file.
